Dare or Nothing
by firefaerie96
Summary: Hermione gets dared to ask Draco out. And if he doesn't agree by February, then Hermione has to fail a test! No matter how much she detests Draco, Hermione would never let that happen! Chapter 4 up!
1. Dare to be Wild!

Hello! I was trying to think up a Draco/Hermione fic, when Lavender and Parvati popped into my head. So, I decided to make a D/H fic which is all their fault! Go Lavender and Parvati! Enjoy, and review!  
  
  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Parvati screamed as she got hit in the head with a pillow.  
  
Lavender, the pillow thrower giggled wildly, then put a finger to her lips. "Hush! You'll wake McGonagall!"  
  
"Oh, dear! Whatever will we do?" Hermione pleaded sarcastically, slightly out of character.  
  
"Be quiet!" Ginny nearly shouted, throwing a pillow at Hermione, who promptly fell of the bed.  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione gasped as she pulled herself back up. "Remind me not to ever do that again!"  
  
"Okay! Hermione, never fall off the bed again," Lavender obediently commanded. Everyone looked at each other, then, as they realized the silliness of this statement, they all burst out giggling. Hermione fell off the bed again.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Parvati shrieked. She knew that she had to be the responsible one. The girls slumber party was getting a little out of hand. There was Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, and herself, but they were making a bunch of noise. That may be because they had each had two butterbeers each, plus tons of assorted candies. Hermione had zapped in something called Pepsi, a muggle drink, and everyone had had a can. It was quite good. "Now, everyone settle down! We should play something quieter, like truth or dare!" That was Parvati and Lavender's favorite game. Everyone knew that.  
  
"Okay!" Lavender said quickly.  
  
"Okay!" everyone echoed. Except for Ginny, who had had five Pepsis and was on quite a sugar high, who said, "I have hreen gair! I mean, grair heen! I mean, green hair!" Everyone stared at her. "What? I do!" And sure enough, she did.  
  
"Oookaay," Parvati said. "So, lets play!"  
  
Everyone gathered around in a circle. "Okay! I'll go first!" Lavender squealed. "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
Now Hermione would never in her right mind pick dare from Lavender or Parvati, but tonight, she obviously wasn't in her right mind. "Dare!"  
  
Lavender turned to Parvati. "Hmmm, what do you think? This is a rare chance!" she whispered.  
  
Parvati thought for a second, then her eyes lit up. "I've got it! Who does Hermione hate most in the world?"  
  
Draco Malfoy," Lavender replied instantly.  
  
"Let's dare her to go on a date with Draco Malfoy! And she has to kiss him!"  
  
"Ooooo, great idea! But what if he refuses?"  
  
"She will have to pesker him until he does go out with him! And if after a month, he doesn't, then she has to-to, to fail a test!" Parvati said triumphantly.  
  
"That's it!" Lavender turned to Hermione. "You ready?"  
  
"Just hurry up and dare!" Hermione replied, expecting a "Run and kiss Ron" or a "Ride on a broomstick past the teacher's lounge. She was not expecting, however, what came next.  
  
"You have to ask Draco Malfoy out on a date, and on that date, you have to kiss him. If he refuses to go out with you, you have to keep asking him and flirting with him until he agrees. If by next February he does not agree, then you have to fail a test. On purpose. Okay?" Lavender stated all this matter-of-factly, while Ginny's mouth kept opening wider and wider.  
  
Hermione was staring out them in astonishment. Her mouth was practically to the floor. "What! You've got to be kidding?!?!?!" she screamed.  
  
"Nope!" Parvati said. "And you can't pass down a dare," she added, predicting Hermione's next words. "Or else I'll tell Neville that you like him, I think he has a crush on you."  
  
Ginny tried to help. "Guys, come on. Think up something else! That's not fair."  
  
"Nope." Lavender replied.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. But after this is over, I will first kill both of you, then hurt you, then never speak to you again for the rest of my life!" Hermione spat out through gritted teeth.  
  
"Okay!" Lavender and Parvati said cheerfully. And so the deal was set.  
  
  
  
I know that was short, but it was just the prologue! Next chapters longer, I promise! And please review, because it's the best encouragement in the world!!! Go Draky and Hermy! 


	2. Pop the Question!

Here's the next chapter! I just posted the first like thirty seconds ago, but oh well! Hope you like and please please please please please review! ( Thanx!  
  
  
  
Hermione groaned as she rolled over. It was too early in the morning to get up. She didn't even know why she had woken up in the first place. It was only 4:30, by the time on the digital clock. And yet there was something nagging in the back of her mind. Something that just wouldn't go away! Hermione opened her eyes slowly to clear her thoughts. Ginny was sleeping beside her bed. That was strange. She should be in the 4th year girls' dorm. But she rolled over again and tried to go back to sleep before sorting it out. Then her eyes flew open again in shock and she fell off the bed. Again. The dare! She had to ask Draco Malfoy out!  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione heard from beside her on the floor. "Would whoever it is that's sitting on my hand please get off?" she heard Ginny mutter sleepily.  
  
"Hermione sprang up and crawled over to Ginny. "Ginny, Ginny, wake up! Was last night real?"  
  
"Of course last night was real. Every night is real," Ginny replied grumpily. Mornings never seemed to agree with Ginny, and it was worse when it was 4:30 after going to sleep at 3.  
  
"No! The dare! The dare about Malfoy! That wasn't real, was it?" Hermione asked frantically.  
  
That seemed to stir Ginny a bit. She sat up and looked at Hermione. "Yeah, the dare was real. You have to ask Draco Malfoy out! I feel really, really, really sorry for you Hermione, but it is 4:30 in the morning, and there will be plenty of time to worry about it later. Now goodnight!" Ginny rolled back over and refused to wake up again.  
  
Hermione paced back and forth. 'What should I do? Let's see, I know! I could explain this to Harry and Ron, and they would get him expelled so I wouldn't have a chance! Yeah! That's it! Then Hermione remembered the last term Lavender and Parvati had added. "Don't tell anyone, not even Harry, Ron, or your own mother about this! It will be a secret between us and Ginny. No one else!" Well, there goes that option! What about.?' But Hermione could think of no other ways to get out of this dare. 'I guess I have to do this! Let's see, it's September, that gives me six months to go out with Draco. I can't deal with this! I need more sleep!' So Hermione went back to bed and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke a few hours later, at 8 o'clock. She almost screamed as she saw two faces staring down at her.  
  
"She's awake! Day 1 begins!" Lavender announced.  
  
"Oh, go away!" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Nope! Breakfast in thirty! Have to look good for your future date!" Parvati said cheerfully.  
  
"Dares are stupid. Go away!"  
  
"Oh, Neville!" Lavender started to call out in a sing-spongy voice.  
  
"Okay! I'm up!" Hermione replied. The last thing she needed was for Neville to chase her. It was bad enough that she had to chase Malfoy!  
  
Hermione nearly stepped on Ginny getting up. "Ginny, come on, wake up! You have to help me! I have to ask Draco out today! Find me something to wear!"  
  
At the word wear, Ginny suddenly sprang to life. "Okay, what to wear, what to wear. Do you have any Muggle clothes with you?" Hogwarts students had taken to wearing Muggle clothing on weekends.  
  
"Yeah, in my closet," Hermione said glumly.  
  
"Oh, cheer up! You ask him out, he'll say yes, you go out with him, you kiss him, and then you can dump him! Simple as that!" Ginny tried to comfort Hermione.  
  
"Well, okay. Sounds a little bit like I'm using him to me."  
  
"He's Malfoy. Think about it! He calls you Mudblood!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"That's true! He deserves it!"  
  
"Right! Now let's get you dressed girl and stun him!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Hermione came walking out of her dorm, wobbling a little on her high heels. Hermione didn't know how Ginny did it. She had no older sisters, and yet she was a whiz with make-up and clothes! She had first rejected all of Hermione's conservative clothes, and instead opted for her own. Hermione was now wearing a fairly short black skirt (sophisticated, Ginny had called it) with a fairly tight, V- neck purple top. Her best features had been brought out with carefully chosen make-up, while her hair for once was not bushy or frizzy, but sleek and shiny. She looked pretty good, she had to admit. 'And to think it's all for Malfoy,' she thought wryly.  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting for her down in the common room. She came down hesitantly, not knowing what they would say. "Umm.hey guys!"  
  
Harry and Ron turned from their discussion on who was the best player on the Chudley Cannons to greet Hermione. Their mouths dropped open at the sight of her. Hermione never wore make-up, or took that much interest in clothes!  
  
"Hi, Hermione. Um, you look different," Harry finally said.  
  
Ron, who did not like Hermione like everyone thought, still thought that she looked good. "Hey. What happened?"  
  
"Oh no! Does it look bad?" Hermoine asked, panicking.  
  
"No, no, it looks fine. Good. Really!" Harry reassured her when he saw the doubt on her face. "Just different."  
  
"Yeah, it looks good," Ron said.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said as they set off to breakfast.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco was having a bad day. First of all, he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep because of Crabbe's snoring, then he had woken up at 5 and couldn't get back to sleep, he had no hot water in the shower, and he couldn't find his favorite shirt. 'Maybe breakfast will perk me up,' he thought tiredly.  
  
He walked into the Great Hall. He looked for Potter and his friends, because, of course, nothing would make him happier than making fun of the three idiots. But they weren't there yet. Another thing gone wrong. He sighed, and sat down to eat.  
  
Someone came into the room while he was loading eggs on his plate, but he didn't bother to look. Until, that is, there started to be murmurs. Everyone seemed to be staring at whoever it was who just walked in. His curiosity aroused, Draco turned to look. There was Granger, shyly waving to boy from Ravenclaw who had yelled "Hi!" at her. She looked amazing. Her never imagined Granger had such a perfect face, or body, or hair. He wondered how he had never noticed. Then he mentally shook himself. 'That was Granger, you idiot!' He turned back to his food. He couldn't help but notice that Granger was looking at him funny, though. 'It's nothing,' he told himself. 'But still.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione had never expected that a little make-up and some cool clothes could give her this much attention. She was getting Hellos from people who had never really noticed her before. But she couldn't help looking at Malfoy. After all, he was who she was trying to date, thanks to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
Ginny nudged her in the ribs. "You're staring!" she hissed.  
  
"Well, I can't help it! I have to ask him out today!" Hermione hissed back.  
  
Harry and Ron, being the usual dense boys that they were, didn't notice a thing. "Pass the salt please," Harry said merrily to Hermione.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Hermione muttered distractively as she passed him the bacon. Harry stared at her.  
  
"Woah! They changed the names of everything!" Ron exclaimed. "What am I eating right now?" he asked, gesturing to his eggs.  
  
Hermione didn't even look. "Gumdrops," she guessed.  
  
"Ookkaayy." Ron said.  
  
But Harry and Ron just figured she was thinking about a big test they had coming up.  
  
Soon, breakfast was over. Hermione dragged Ginny as quickly as she could out to the hall. "I have to ask him right now, or else I'll lose my nerve!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, just calm down. He'll say yes!" Ginny said soothingly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh, sure. There he is! Just go!"  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a push towards Malfoy. Before she lost her nerve, Hermione grabbed Malfoy by the arm. "I need to speak to you," she hissed as she dragged him to an empty classroom. Crabbe and Goyle weren't out yet, so she didn't have to worry about them. And Malfoy seemed too stunned to do anything. Hermione pushed him inside and shut the door. She turned to Malfoy.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" she asked calmly and coolly, as if she were perfectly calm instead of a bundle of nerves inside. No way was she going to fail a test!  
  
Malfoy just stared at her. Oh, no! Was he going to say yes or no? What if he just laughed hysterically? What if he shouted for all to hear that "Hermione Granger has a crush on me!" What had she gotten herself into?  
  
That's the end of the second chapter! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!! Next chapter up soon. What do you think Malfoy will do? 


	3. She Asked Me What?!

Hello! I spent all day doing a history project, and I've been dying to write this! (still haven't finished. () AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Thomas Jefferson is sssoooooo annoying now! I mean, he's cool, but I've been to like 300 websites!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm calm! (I'm never really calm, I think I ate a life-time supply of sugar before I was 8!) Anyhoo, here's the next chapter! Thanx for all the reviews! I love reviews!  
  
  
  
'What did she just ask me?' Malfoy thought dazedly. He was inside an unused classroom, which had dust all over the floor. A very different looking Granger had just dragged him in there. She had just asked him if he would go out with her. He had.what! Hermione Granger just asked me, Draco Malfoy, Mudblood hater, to go out with her? Me. She asked me. To go out with her. There's just something wrong here. But he needed to act cool, even though his heart was racing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Granger, but I'm not one of your boyfriends, Weasley or Potter. I think you grabbed the wrong person," Draco said coolly, smirking.  
  
"N-no, I'm asking you, Malfoy."  
  
Draco still felt shocked. But there was no way he could ever say yes, in a million trillion years, even if he wanted to. Which he didn't, he told himself. He would never hear the end of it in Slytherin also. He would just have to laugh hysterically in her face. It was the right thing to do.  
  
Draco forced a laugh out of his throat. It felt like cotton. "Like a Malfoy would ever go out with a Mudblood with you!" he retorted scornfully.  
  
Granger's eyes looked a little wet as she replied, "That's fine with me!" in a weak voice. She turned and raced out the door.  
  
'Okay, what just happened? Granger looked like she was going to. . . to cry. She didn't usually cry unless she got hurt. Was she serious? She couldn't like him. . . could she?'  
  
"I've got to get a headache pill," Draco muttered as he turned to the door. "I've suddenly got a migraine."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione felt crushed as she walked quickly down the hall. 'It's just the test,' she told herself firmly. 'I'm afraid of failing. That's all.' Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. He had laughed at her. Suddenly she spotted Ginny. Ginny was obviously waiting to hear what he said. She rushed up as soon as she spotted Hermione.  
  
"Well?" she asked eagerly, then saw the expression of Hermione's face. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry."  
  
"He said no, but it's not like I care. I mean, I don't care about him. But what about the test?" Hermione said this all very quickly.  
  
"You'll just have to get him to go out with you! Don't you dare give up!"  
  
"What's the use? So Lavender will tell Neville that I like him. I'll just tell him I don't!"  
  
Lavender and Parvati had been waiting for Hermione too, and they walked up in time to hear this last part. "Then we'll publicly announce to the Great Hall that you are in love with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle," Lavender announced, thinking quickly.  
  
"Anything but that!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh, no! Malfoy's probably is going to tell everyone that I like him now! Nnooooo!"  
  
Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati glanced uneasily at each other. "Um. . . he might not," Parvati said doubtfully.  
  
"No! Harry and Ron, especially Ron, are going to kill me!" Hermione cried in despair.  
  
"Maybe we should lock them up for a few weeks?" Ginny suggested. "Say that they are in danger from You-Know-Who?"  
  
"No. I'm going to have to just deal with it," Hermione said determinedly. "And I will do this dare," she added with a glare at Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"That's the spirit!" they shouted together.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco headed straight for the one place where he could be alone. The library. He had always loved books; they were adventures where the kids had nice dads and sane moms. He could escape his problems here, forget about anything and everything. And today's subject was: Hermione Granger. She had really confused him back in that classroom. They were mortal enemies. Weren't they? Draco knew that he should go and tell everyone what Granger had asked him. She wasn't a good enough liar to cover that up. Weasley and Potter would get angry. Not to mention the rest of the Gryffindors. The Fabulous Trio would be unhappy, therefore, he would be happy. So why couldn't he go tell someone? He should. He should tell Peeves. . .no, no one ever believed Peeves. But any Slytherin should do. He would go right now. But he couldn't. Why couldn't he? "Dammit, why can't I?" Draco exclaimed aloud. Some first years looked up, interested.  
  
"You said a bad word," one of them said.  
  
"You're not supposed to say bad words," another one scolded.  
  
"Dammit, dammit, dammit," Draco spat at them. They winced each time he said it. He needed to read something. Something to get his mind off Hermione. He walked over to the first bookshelf. "Romances," Draco read aloud. He groaned. "That won't help. Oh, look, a book actually called "My Brown Haired Girl. Maybe in the Muggle book section." Draco walked over to the section that he figured was the least likely to have a book that would remind him of her. He found Muggle books very interesting because he liked laughing at their weird inventions. He picked up the first book he found without bothering to read the title. He opened it to the first page. "One sunny morning Hermione Johnson. . .Nnnnnooooooooo!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hermione walked into the common room with Ginny ten minutes later. They had decided that she would brave anything Harry and Ron did, then devise a plan. They walked slowly in, preparing for the worst. Harry and Ron were sitting in a corner, playing wizard's chess. Everything looked all right. They didn't seem mad. Hermione and Ginny tried to creep quietly up to Ginny's dorm, but Harry spotted them.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
Hermione stopped with one foot on the staircase.  
  
Ron turned around. "Why don't you play the winner, one of you?"  
  
"O-okay," Ginny said nervously. They hadn't seemed mad.  
  
"You guys aren't going to yell at me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why would we yell at you?" Harry looked closely at Hermione; he was slightly less dense than Ron. "Did something happen?"  
  
Ginny realized that Hermione was about to blurt out the whole story. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that Ron is always yelling at Hermione." She smiled quickly, to show that she was telling the truth.  
  
"I do not!" Ron started to defend himself when there was a huge boom from the other side of the room.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked, intensely relieved that Harry and Ron had not heard of anything. Yet.  
  
"It works! It works!" Fred yelled.  
  
"We did it! We did it!" George screamed.  
  
"You did what? You did what?" Ginny shouted right back, jumping up and down like the twins were.  
  
"Oh, we can't tell you," Fred said innocently. "That would spoil everything."  
  
"You see, we have to perfect it. But it's our greatest invention yet!" George added.  
  
"It's astounding!"  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"Genius!"  
  
"Stupendous!"  
  
"Wild!"  
  
"Zanious!"  
  
"Astonishing!"  
  
"Remarkable!"  
  
The twins continued on like that for quite a while. Harry turned, stunned, to Ron. "I didn't even know that there were so many words to describe something, let alone the twins know them!" he whispered.  
  
"Oh, one day they got a hold of a thesaurus and spent the whole day looking up words to describe their inventions," Ron whispered back. The twins were still listing adjectives, though most people had lost interest when seeing that they weren't going to get to actually see the invention.  
  
Hermione and Ginny headed quietly up to the 5th year's dorm. They collapsed on two of the beds.  
  
"Do you think that he won't tell anyone or that he just hasn't told them yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny replied.  
  
"Well, I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap before lunch. We didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to see what Ron and Harry are up to. Try to figure this out, okay?"  
  
"Okaaaaa. . ." Hermione had already fallen asleep, so Ginny quietly tiptoed out the door.  
  
  
  
Done! YAYAYAY! What do you think? Fred and George's invention might play a big part of the story! I know what it is! But I'm not telling! Ha ha! Sorry, I'm still on a little bit of a sugar high. Please review! Pretty please?! I've gotta finish my project now, but I'll update soon! 


	4. Dreams and Plans!

Hello! For once, I FINISHED MY HOMEWORK BEFORE 10 O'CLOCK! So to celebrate, I'm going to write another chapter! Go me!!  
  
By the way, my website has changed. It is now http://hometown.aol.com/kasadia88/home2.html FYI!  
  
And another announcement (not a good one though): my dad has forbidden my to send e-mails to people. If I do, then I GET BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER AND THEN I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE AND UPDATE!!!! So, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry, because I like to send you e-mails that I've updated. (  
  
Anyhoo, I finally have the rest of the plot to this story set up! All I have to do now is FIND TIME TO WRITE!!!!! Did I mention that I'm on a sugar high? I'm always on a sugar high!  
  
  
  
The pretty colors swirled around Hermione: pink, blue, green, purple, turquoise. She was falling, falling through colors and lights. She started to scream. She was going to crash! Then suddenly, a pair of strong arms caught her. Draco's pale face smiled down at her as he leaned closer and closer until. . .but before his lips touched hers, he was laughing, cruel laughter, his great smile turned into an ugly smirk. And Lavender and Parvati were there too, laughing and laughing. Harry and Ron started yelling, and Fred and George were jumping up and down, screaming. The colors started to swirl faster, and yet she was still aware that she was in Draco's arms. . .  
  
Hermione screamed as she woke up. She checked around quickly, but found that instead of Malfoy's arms, she was laying on her bed. She heaved a sigh of relief. But she had to know what that dream meant! She wasn't one for Divination, but one dream might be okay to look up. She hopped off her bed and headed over to Lavender's trunk. The lock was already open, so she started to dig through the trunk for a dream book.  
  
"Divination for Dummies, Foreshadowing is Fun, Unfogging the Future. . . oh, here it is! Deciphering Dreams!" Hermione settled herself comfortably on her bed and opened the book. "Let's see, being yelled at. . .being yelled at means you are doing something that you know that person would not approve of. Well, that's right. Saving. . .being saved by a person means that you are secretly holding some sort of passion for them." Hermione laughed. "Yeah, right! I always knew divination was bogus! Me, like Malfoy? Never in a million years!" Hermione placed the book back in Lavender's trunk, and slowly headed down the stairs. 'That doesn't tell me what the dream meant!' she thought. 'It just doesn't make any sense!' Then she remembered that she had thought of him as Draco in the dream, and was more confused than ever.  
  
As Hermione arrived in the common room, she did a quick check to see who was there. Over in one corner, there were Fred and George, bending over something that kept exploding every few seconds. Their secret invention most likely, from the way that they would jump up and down every few seconds. Then there were the normal groups just sitting around talking. And by the fireplace were Ginny, Ron, and Harry. That was the group Hermione went to.  
  
"Hey, guys, anything new happen?" she asked with a meaningful glance at Ginny. Ginny, of course, understood it immediately.  
  
"Nope, nothing knew at all," she replied, meaning that no word of Draco had reached the common room.  
  
"Neat," Hermione said as she sat down next to where Ginny was playing Harry, and beating him too. Harry just wasn't as good at the game as the Weasleys. But Hermione wasn't good at it at all, so she shouldn't talk.  
  
Ginny quickly checkmated Harry, then popped up and said, "Hermione, come on, we need to talk about, you know, that thing,"  
  
Herimone knew exactly what "that thing" was. She also quickly got up and said, "But of course. Very important." Then, seeing Harry's and Ron's curious looks, she added, "Girl talk. You wouldn't be interested." The boys quickly started to set up the chess board again as Hermione and Ginny went back up the stairs.  
  
As soon as they were inside, Ginny demanded, "Did you think of a plan? Do you know how to snag Malfoy?"  
  
"No," Hermione admitted sheepishly. She had never really tried to get a guy before. In fact, Viktor had been her first real date. But she hadn't tried to snag him.  
  
Ginny, though, seemed to know all about snagging a guy. "Well, first of all, you need new clothes. You need shoes, makeup, jewelry, robes, and Muggle clothes for the weekends. Then we'll work on your talk. What do you know about flirting?"  
  
"Very little," Hermione said mournfully. This was going to take a lot more effort than she had thought.  
  
"Well, we'll have to work on that. For now, let the matter rest. We have a Hogsmeade trip next weekend, remember? We can get supplies then."  
  
"Okay," Hermione agreed. She would be thinking about this day and night for the whole week, she just knew it. How do you forget something like a dare to date your worst enemy?  
  
That's the end! I have to end it here, even though it was going to be longer, because my big bro needs to get on! Sorry, didn't have time for Draco's point of view! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanx! 


End file.
